


Ménage à Trois

by Cynara



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Clones, Other, Pick-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins. Breasts. Cock, lots of cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Trois

Two women sat at the bar, nursing their cocktails. Both had dark hair and filled out their white blouses nicely. Slim hips encased in grey skirts topped long legs. In the mirror their reflections were twins.

They observed the other patrons, most dressed less sedately, men and women both. They appraised this and that chest, face, ass, and were looked over in turn.

They smiled again at the pale redhead in the dark suit and it was returned. The lean stranger crossed to join them, touched them both lightly on the shoulder. One twin moved to the left, offering the redhead her perch. It was taken, mounted.

"I'm Lesley." The redhead smiled, acknowledged both twins left to right.

"Vyvian."

"Vyra."

Another round was requested and the current cocktails finished quickly. The women picked up the replacements and sipped them leisurely. They flirted with their new companion, touched suited knees, adjusted the narrow tie. By turns they were embraced one armed, confidences whispered to them. Long fingers brushed their sides. Skimmed closer to their breasts.

They let Lesley release them both and watched him down his drink. Lesley smiled while they slipped from their stools and flanked him. He escorted them from the bar and into a taxi.

The three hung together as Lesley opened the door into a vertically organized apartment. Vyvian and then Vyra were kissed after the door was locked. "Did you want another drink?"

Vyra and Vyvian caught Lesley between them, kissing and sharing his mouth. One loosened his tie and the other undid two buttons. Lesley cupped this and then that breast, that and this skirted hip.

Clothing became rumpled, undone, askew. Movements faster, more energetic, passionate. Lesley looked down at the still hand at her trousered crotch, the other twin still hot and unaware of her sister's discovery.

"What happened?" Vyvian removed her hand from Lesley's oddly flat groin.

Vyra dropped her hands from Lesley's shoulders, looking at her sister.

"A bit of miscommunication." Lesley reached for Vyvian's hand and caressed it. "It doesn't need to spoil the evening." If they were willing to be a bit adventurous. She stepped free and tossed her jacket onto the back of the chair. Her shirt swelled gently on either side of the thin tie. "There's plenty we can do." She kissed them both, first on the jaw, then the mouth when it was clear they were still amenable to persuasion. She made quick work of their blouses, unfastening skirt buttons to pull shirttails free. "Impressive." She dipped to kiss the mounded flesh.

Vyvian and Vyra resumed their kneading of shoulders and thighs, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt and ruching the thin tank underneath. Lesley guided them all back and up the shallow stairs to the bed. Shoes were abandoned, skirts and trousers lost. Lesley completely unknotted her tie, one twin pulling off her shirt and the other skinning up her tank. She waited, permitting the tentative strokes to her mostly areole breasts. Then she made a more concerted sally against Vyvian's cleavage, savoring the sweat caught there and unclasping the bra.

Lesley pulled away, hand still on one generous breast as she looked down. She reached for the tented slip front. "Seriously crossed signals." Heterosexual twins leaving with a lesbian would have been less awkward. Now there was both not enough and too much equipment.

Vyra was still a page behind and wrapped herself around Lesley, breasts heavy against her shoulders. Another weight made its announcement from behind her slip. Lesley realized she still held Vyvian, let go and turned to disengage Vyra.

Who had the most perfect breasts. She watched as Vyra unhooked the restraining support. The universe was heaping the cruelty tonight.

"What can we do?" Lesley forgot the question as Vyra gathered her forward and Vyvian drapped against her back. She kissed and held and fondled, ignoring the lengths not invited to the party. Reluctantly, she pulled back.

"Clearly not what I planned on." Cunnilingus was right out. She looked assessingly at the slips. Girdles really, very 1940s. They were very lovely ladies. What the hell. "Show me what you've got."

She watched them reach under and undo garters and then squirm from their confinement. Her eyes dilated and her jaw wanted to drop. She looked up, meeting Vyvian and Vyra in the eye. "You're..."

Words failed. Between them, the twins were packing enough meat for three men. They were uncut and more than half-erect. "Full of surprises." Eleven inches was impressive. In stereo it was-- "Really impressive." Lesley wetted her lips, despite herself. She looked at the twins, and looked at their dicks. She looked back at them. What tits. She wanted the twins, dicks be damned. "Um." She dug around in a drawer until she found a box and a bottle. She surreptiously looked at the endflap, then smiled. "If you're still game."

Vyra and Vyvian exchanged glances and then nodded and smiled at Lesley. She smiled back, aware of how ridiculous this was. She watched them get harder and she slipped off her wet panties. "You'll have to let me drive." They were much longer than any sensible dildo.

The twins were staring with unequivocal horror at her pubis. Clearly they weren't seeking surgical reassignment. "You won't have to look at it." She sat down. What was she doing with two non-op transexuals in search of cock?

Vyvian and Vyra looked between each other and Lesley. They knelt by her, each settling a hand on her thighs.

Lesley looked at them, thinking they looked like perfect pin-ups with their poses obscuring their erections. She sat up. They were a bit wilted, sort of like she felt. Until they eased her knees apart. Them looking got her juices going again and she reached between her legs. Maybe they'd offer their breasts.

"You like that."

"How deep does it go?"

Lesley chuckled, breaking into a moan, still pearl diving. "Deep enough." Though a cogent question considering the twins' equipment. Their shock seemed to be wearing off. "It's slicker than you're used to." She pulled her fingers out.

"We don't have to take turns?"

She laughed at the unison astonishment. "Front and back doors." She watched them confer by darting eyes, while cleaning off her fingers. "Interested?" She stood.

hey nodded.

She reached out for Vyvian's cock. Hotter than a dildo. More difficult to lube and sheath. Lesley kissed Vyvian, shifting her grip and eating the mouth under hers. Responsive too.

She pulled back and turned to Vyra. Who'd gotten the lube and was stroking her cock. She watched Vyra wax pipe like it was the most natural thing for a beautiful woman to do. Lesley was a bit rough putting on the second condom, but it didn't tear.

She looked between them. "Which one wants to walk the wild side?" She guided her volunteer by the arm to the bed. "Sit on the edge." Lesley nudged Vyvian's knees further apart and applied more lube. She pressed the bottle into other hands. "You know what to do. Same part." She kissed Vyvian as the twins stroked her anus, the three pressing closer together. Ready, Lesley kneed onto the bed, hands on Vyvian's shoulders. She dropped one, and guided the tip of the length to her pussy.

Lesley sank onto it, still raised, not yet containing the enormity. She rocked, slowly taking more, a bit more. There was so much. Lesley resumed her attentions towards the endowed torso while she adjusted her ride. Vyra was draped over her back, hard against her spine, breasts against her shoulders. She moaned as hands were more confident across her chest. She slid, thumped against Vyvian's lap. Lesley smiled and plundered the parted lips. She moved, pulling free of only a few inches. "Join the party." She canted her hips in invitation.

The kisses down her spine lasted so long the sudden increased anal pressure bloomed without warning. She clutched Vyvian's shoulders, stretching, trying to get away. Lesley moaned at the careful invasion, the extreme fullness in her ass. She relaxed into their attentions as more and more entered her. She sighed as Vyra docked, pelvis tight against her ass. They kissed and stroked as she adjusted.

Lesley clenched experimentally. Good. She did it again, and the twins tightened their arms around her. She needed to move. She lifted up, moaning at the way the two cocks caught with her in the middle. Halfway she slid back down slowly and rose again. She drew up further, sank home, repeated, varied her speed as she released and shot more and more length.

Seated, strong hands held her still. Vyra nuzzled her ear.

"Can you let me do the moving?" Vyra rolled her hips, shifting her buried length within Lesley.

Lesley nodded as she rocked on Vyvian's lap. Her mouth opened wide as Vyra pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head just inside her sphincter. She pushed in a few inches and pulled back, in deeper and pulled. Steadily Vyra shortened the outstroke and sped up the instroke.

Lesley shivered, clutching around Vyvian's cock and bucking. She was pushed away and she slammed forward. "Yes." She was held back as Vyra sank root deep again. Vyvian folded her legs onto the bed and knelt, shoving back into Lesley. Full-length strokes had her arching, following every retreat; attempting to but restrained. "More." She shook, thrashed as much as she could, tried to ride Vyra, to rear and retreat. Lesley spasmed around the two cocks, keened. She jerked between them.

Vyvian held onto Lesley as she went limp, the sensations incredible and liquid. Pulling Lesley with her, she kneewalked back on the bed, Vyra crawling onto the bed. Lesley grinned and dove in for a long kiss. Vyvian lay back, hips arching into the quivering heat. Vyra arched her back and drove into Lesley, hands planted on the mattress. Flesh slapped together with abandon, Lesley moaning, Vyra and Vyvian straining, Lesley arching against them. She exchanged wet messy kisses with Vyvian, fondled her breasts, sucked the hard nipples. Tremors took her again.

Vyvian flipped them, Vyra drawing her feet up for more leverage.

"Christ." Lesley pushed down her hips, throwing her head back against Vyra's shoulder. Vyvian pinned her wrists above Vyra's head. They slid in and out of Lesley, and she was coming again.

Vyvian and Vyra stroked together seperated by Lesley's flesh. They moved faster, pounded. No longer able to hold off they came.

Lesley roused as they started to soften, pushing them away. She winced at the sudden friction. She looked at them, nearly asleep, and disposed of the condoms inexpertly. Lesley grimaced, realizing she's have to get out of bed and clean them up. "Dicks." She lifted on her arms, her soreness underscored by the movement. She crab crawled from the bed and padded into the bathroom.

Cleaned up and wearing a pair of briefs she returned and washed their lengths. Disposing of the wipes she pulled the twins closer over her chest and fell asleep.

The end


End file.
